We will build a "tissue printer" to fabricate tissue grafts for reconstructive plastic surgery primarily after tumor removal. The ultimate goal is to be able to fabricate and grow "designer grafts" for any restorative or reconstructive surgical application. Our methods capitalize on the strengths of ink-jet printing as a method for microfabrication and micro- patterning. In essence, we propose to print the 3-dimensional morphogenic matrix, or scaffold, upon which tissue constructs will be grown. MicroFab has proprietary print-fabrication technology that allows fabrication of 3D structures with micron-scale features in a rapid, arbitrary, data-driven format. Polymers, composites, live cells, and biological macromolecules can all be printed simultaneously from multi- fluid printheads. Volumetric, spatial, and temporal precision are exquisite. This proven technology is ideally suited for creating the intricate, signal- rich micro-environments needed to induce, nurture and guide complex patterned cell growth. We have selected vascular constructs as a starting point for two reasons: (i) the biological understanding is advanced and (ii) lack of vasculature is the main obstacle to growing large tissue grafts (for post-tumor removal reconstructions) in vitro. In Phase I, we will demonstrate proof-of-principle by growing vascular constructs on micro-printed matrices or scaffolds. Phase II will conclude with a 3D-Biolithographic system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A 3-D tissue fabrication system would provide surgeons, patients, and health care providers with a cost-effective way to overcome the shortage of transplant organs and tissue needed for the 8 million procedures done annually. Sales of tissue and organs produced by tissue-fabrication would potentially be enormous.